


The Five Soulmates Of Juliet Capulet

by being_alive



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Third Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but mostly Angst tbh, tbh the happiest ending is in valentine's section and that's saying something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: The five times Juliet found her soulmate, and what happened thereafter.





	The Five Soulmates Of Juliet Capulet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a soulmate au for a while, but I just didn't think it'd turn out this angsty RIP.

**MERCUTIO**

When the mark first appears on Juliet's eighteenth birthday, she's excited, and runs to show her parents right away. Or, at the very least, she's excited _until_ she shows her parents, and they, along with Tybalt, react in varying degrees of horror and anger. Juliet doesn't understand why their reactions are like this, because they've refused to tell her just who her soulmate actually is. Instead, her father takes her to immediately have an audience with the Prince, all while cursing to himself. Juliet goes with her father, and asks him questions to which she receives no answer.

Then she sees _him_, with his mark that's identical to hers, standing to the left of the Prince, and she understands, yet for some reason, fate or destiny or _whatever_, she doesn't care.

"We're going to have so much fun together," Mercutio tells her, walking forward and clasping her hands in his. She smiles, and doesn't see the smug look he gives Tybalt.

(Tonight is the fourth night in a row that Mercutio hasn't come home. They've been married nearly ten years now, but yet he stills fights, fucks, and shirks his duties much as Tybalt had warned her he had in his youth. Things _had_ been fun for several years, until their daughters had come along and she suddenly had less time to spend with him, and not only out in the city. It is past midnight, but Juliet finds herself unable to sleep, so she simply holds her sleeping daughters just a little bit tighter to her, and tells herself that perhaps they're the true reason she and Mercutio shared the same mark, because she's long since stoped believing in fate or destiny in regards to love.)

\---

**PARIS**

When Juliet's mark appears on her wrist, her parents are overjoyed if for no other reason than the fact that it is identical to the one born by the one and only Count Paris. 

Juliet, however, is more hesitant.

"He's a good man," her mother says when Juliet voices her objections, far too assuredly. Juliet wants to reply that he is not a good man, that he's smug and prideful, that she just saw him with one of her cousins last week, that Tybalt hates him, and that he's rumored to be of illegitimate birth, besides. It is then that she sees the look in her mother's eyes, and instead says nothing. 

She and Paris are wed within the week, and when he kisses her, she tells herself that the resulting shiver is one of anticipation.

(As she watches Paris, grown fat and balding with age, greet some young noblewoman at one of their parties with far too much familiarity, Juliet realizes that perhaps she finally understands her mother. The mark on her wrist itches, but she forces herself to ignore it. With a heavy sigh, she waves over a handsome servingman and has him refill her glass of wine.) 

\---

**VALENTINE**

The mark first appears when Juliet is sixteen, and when it does, Juliet is more excited than she's ever been, excited for love, excited for her mystery soulmate, excited for so many things. The years pass and gradually her excitement fades as there continues to be no other sign that her soulmate even _exists._ At least, until when at one of the many parties hosted by her parents, she finds herself inexplicably drawn to a tall man with dark hair who is wholly unfamiliar to her.

"I'm Juliet, of the Capulets," she tells him in greeting.

"I'm Valentine," he says, and then adds, almost as an afterthought, "The nephew of the Prince."

She blinks at him, confused, because she should have recognized him then, because the Prince's other nephews always come to her parents' parties. His gaze falls the mark on her arm exposed by her sleeve, and a broad smile breaks out across his face as he hastily pulls up his own sleeve, to show that its twin is at home on his own arm. Quickly, he begins to speak, his voice apologetic, "I'm sorry that it took so long for us to find one another. I've been away from Verona for a few years now, traveling here and there."

"You're here now," she says, smiling as well.

"I am. Would you like to hear about my travels?" Valentine asks, and offers her his arm. She takes it and nods. He smiles and begins to talk, telling her story after story after story of everywhere he's been. He's been to so many places, France, England, even Russia, and other places she's never even heard of before, and she can't help the slight stirring of envy within her. That first night, neither of them sleep, and Juliet thinks that perhaps the wait was worth it.

(Juliet is forced to watch as the preparations to someday become Prince take their toll on Valentine. His stories come less often, he smiles less, and grey is already starting to appear in his formerly dark hair. As she watches him, she realizes that someday, should they have children, their children will not only be the heirs to the Prince but to the Capulets as well, and this terrifies her. She finds herself thinking of his stories more and more often, until the day comes that she decides to do something completely reckless, and asks him if he would like to have more to tell, only with her at his side now. His smile says more than words ever could, and then he kisses her and simply says _yes_. So they leave, and never return to Verona.)

\---

**ESCALUS**

When Juliet finds out that _the Prince_ is her soulmate, she's not entirely sure what to think. He's older than her, he's plain-featured, he's practically a stranger, but at the same time he is the Prince of Verona, and she doesn't need her mother to explain the benefits of this.

He comes to see her not long after it becomes clear that they share the same mark, and she finds herself suddenly shy in his presence. As it turns out, he's already spoken with her father about marrying her, and she does manage to voice some of her concerns to him after finding this out.

"I promise you that I'll try my best to find a balance between Prince and husband," he tells her, softly, eyes tired and face lined, and she somehow believes him.

(As it turns out, not every promise is meant to be kept, and especially not when it is one made by the Prince of Verona. Juliet knows that he's a busy man, that his position is an important one, that Verona is a demanding city to watch over, but they've not even been married for a year and she's already lost count of the times that something has come up, and kept him from seeing her, and the number of nights that he's too tired to even kiss her before falling asleep. There are worse men to be married to, she knows, but at the same time she can't help but to want _more_.)

\---

**ROMEO**

Of all the people who could've been her soulmate, a Montague was never one of the ones she'd considered, until the day comes that she meets Romeo Montague at her parents' ball, and realizes that this is in fact the case when she sees the mark upon her hand that is the same as the one on her own. 

But yet, here they are now, on her balcony, where her parents or, god help them, _Tybalt_ could find them, smiling at each other with fingers intertwined, still dressed in their clothes from the party, and despite her worry, she finds that she doesn't mind that he's a Montague near as much as she probably should. Romeo kisses her and she casts all of her worries aside.

Tomorrow they will be wed, and Juliet has no doubt that everything is going to turn out all right, just like they do in the stories.

(Tybalt and Mercutio are both dead, and now so is Romeo, her sweet Romeo. He looks almost as if he could be asleep, just as she was, but she knows better than to believe that. The vial of poison, so much more potent than that which she drank, is still clutched in his hand. Juliet allows herself a sob as she kisses his cold lips, and feels for his knife with numb hands. _Life_, Juliet reflects sadly as she plunges the dagger into her stomach, _isn't always like the stories._)


End file.
